Insanity
by FallenFromGrace1882
Summary: So, the Flock lands at Destiny Islands, and chaos follows. Like scary chaos. Just read it to find out. I'm even frightened by it. *enter confusion here* T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** Another crack-story. This one is simply between Kingom Hearts, Maximum Ride, four-leaf clovers, murders, cookies, space ducks, roosters, a sexy Riku (wait, that goes under Kingdom Hearts), doughnuts, training wheels and that stupid sound people always make with their phones that apparently only people under the age of whatever can hear. Oh, and the Vocaloids. Can't forget them. Enjoy...if you don't keel over from all of the stupidity I've channeled into creating this.**

**Sora:** Everything's been so boring since we beat up Ansem/Xehanort. Why does everything have to suck balls?

**Riku:** Because that's all you do in your spare time.

**Sora: **THAT'S NOT TRUE :(

**Riku:** _Suuurrrreeee_ it isn't...*cough* last night *cough*

**Sora:** STOP IT! YOU'RE TELLING LIES!

**Riku:** If that's what you think...

**Sora: **Well, if that's what I think, then why are there flying children falling from the sky? Huh, HUH?

**Max and the Flock crash into the ground, sending Sora into a fit of panic and flipping out.**

**Sora:** OH MY GOD! Oh my God. Children with wings just crashed into the ground. Children with _wings _just crashed into the ground. We're all going to die, the world's going to end, and I haven't finished my day worth of...

**Riku:** Sucking balls?

**Sora: **QUIT SAYING THAT.

**Max:** Did we just cause that to happen?

**Fang: **Yes...and no.

**Kairi: **Don't worry. They're always like that.

**Sora and Riku:** SHUT UP BITCH-WHORE.

**Iggy: **Ahh, music to my ears.

**Max: **Shut it, blind child.

**Gazzy:** Do you guys have cookies? Do ya, do ya?

**Sora:** Maaayyyybbbeeeeeee...

**Gazzy:** Fork 'em over porqupine head.

**Sora:** RIKU! He called me a porqupine head! Go kick his ass for me.

**Riku:** Only if you admit to the whole world that you _do_ suck balls.

**Sora:** Never mind...

**Riku:** *to himself* I will get him to admit it. I WILL!

**Flames of Death shoot up from the ground.**

**Max:** Now that...was just plain old creepy.

**Gazzy:** Anyway, those cookies, I want 'em. NOW.

**Sora: **Fine. I don't even like cookies anyway.

**Nudge:** Wait. you don't like cookies?

**Sora:** No. Not really anyway. Why?

**Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel: **GET OUT.

**Sora:** But I live here :(

**Angel:** Too bad. You should have thought of that before you disliked cookies.

**Fang:** What kind of freak doesn't like cookies?

**Iggy:** That came from Fang. It has to be true. Ya know?

**Riku:** He is sorta right. Who doesn't like cookies?

**Sora:** WHAT? Now Riku's against me?

**Riku: *sadistically(To the tune of "Hermione Can't Draw")*** Sora sucks balls, Sora sucks balls, Sora, he sucks balls. He only sucks balls so he cannot draw...

**Sora:** STOP IT...

**Angel: **This whole vacation's gonna suck, right?

**Riku:** Yeah...it's probably gonna suck...balls! Just like Sora!

**Sora:** STOP SAYING THAT, OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF.

**Riku:** Try and rip my head off. I dare you to try.

X

**A/N:**** I told you this was crackified. Anyway, will Riku ever get Sora to admit he sucks balls? Will Sora ever like cookies? And will The Flock escape without having a mental breakdown? Who knows. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Part two in the Crack Chronicles. Like seriously, people would probably think I was on crack when I thought of this, but I wasn't. I'm just insane. I don't own Maximum Ride or Kingom Hearts. I simply write about them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**Max: **This place has got to be on like, meth or something.

**Sora:** What's meth? Is it like sugar?

**Riku: **Kind of...

**Sora:** Then I had some some ealier. I thought it was sugar, but it wasn't sweet enough. And then I though it was salt, but it was too bitter. So then I just smoked it.

**Riku: **WHAT KIND OF MORON ARE YOU? WHY WOULD YOU SMOKE RANDOM THINGS THAT YOU FIND ON THE GROUND?

**Sora:** Well it's not all my fault. I found it in _your_ room. What do you say about that?

**Riku: **I say that you still suck balls.

**Sora:**

**Iggy:** Meth, meth, meth, meth. Hey everybody. Let's sing a song about meth!

**Fang:** No.

**Max: **That settles it. No songs about meth.

**Nudge:** I thought you were the leader?

**Max: **I am. I just happen to agree.

**Iggy:** Suuuuuuurrrrreeeee.

**Max:** Shut the fuck up.

**Riku:** Why are you so mean to him?

**Max: **Why are you so obssessed with proving that Sora sucks balls?

**Riku:** Touche...

**Gazzy:** I still want mah cookies. THAT I NEVER GOT.

**Sora:** All in good time my friend.

**Gazzy:** Shut up.

**Sora: **I WANT MY MOMMY

**Riku: **That sucks for you.

**Iggy:** I'm gonna be a ninja.

**Max:** Good luck with that.

**(Iggy throws a kunai knife at Fang's head. And flames of death, and demons pop out of the ground.)**

**Iggy:** Who did I hit?

**Fang: **I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU MOTHER-FUCKING BASTARD!

**Iggy: **Oops.

**(Fang chases after Iggy with a flame thrower, a machine gun, and a porqupine.)**

**Iggy:** !

**Sora: **That's a porqupine. Not me.

**(Gazzy taps on Sora's shoulder.)**

**Gazzy: **Pay up, buddy.

**Sora: **Damn it...I'LL NEVER GIVE YOU ANYTHING

**Max:** Have you all taken some of that meth?

X

**(Iggy has been...incapacitated. He lies burned to a crisp, shot full of bullets, and stuck full of porqupine quills.)**

**Fang:** That'll show you. A fucking ninja. YOU'RE BLIND.

**Iggy: **I-I forgot...

**Angel:** Hey, Nudge. What'cha doing?

**Nudge: **I'm lookin' at FanFiction. It's pretty cool.

**Gazzy:** Oooo...click on Maximum Ride. Click it, click it!

**Max:** Look at all of these...Somebody choose one!

**Angel: **Click on..."Twisted".

**Nudge: **Okay then.

**(And they read the story...)**

**(Max throws a machete at Iggy)**

**Max: **YOU SICK PERVERTED ANIMAL! WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?

**Iggy: **What the hell are you talking about?

**Max: **This story. You're disgusting.

**(Iggy listens to the story)**

**Iggy:** Who ever wrote this deserves to be killed.

**Stormyfang: **Whoa, if you think that I deserve to die, then this story would just end. And for the record, where it just said you listen to the story, I actually wrote 'reads the story' at first. And then I remembered that you were blind.

**Fang: **What are you guys talking about?

**Nudge: **This story. It's creepy.

**(Fang reads the story)**

**Fang:** That. Was. Just. Wrong. Why the hell would you put something like that on here?

**Stormyfang:** FIGGY'S ALL THE RAGE! GO FIGGY!

**Max: **Now I know why this story's on drugs. The author's on drugs.

**Stormyfang: **Not true. I've never taken drugs...unless you count the medicine for my unstable mental condition.

**Riku:** Oh yeah. I put a story up there under Kingdom Hearts.

**Nudge: **What's it called?

**Riku:** "Sora Sucks Balls" *****

**Sora: **STOOOOOPPPP IT!

**Riku: **NEVERRRRRR!

**Stormyfang: **Hilarious, I'll have to read some day.

**Fang: **All of you. Get out.

X

*******There is no story called "Sora Sucks Balls"...Yet...***

**A/N:**** This. Story. Is. On. Crack. But. The. Author. Is. Not. I'm just saying. I don't want people to think that I take draugs. Well, I'll just leave you with some questions. Will Iggy ever be a ninja? Will Riku ever get Sora to admit he sucks balls? Why was Sora in Riku's room? Why did I put myself in this story? AND WILL GAZZY EVER GET HIS COOKIES? Find out next time. R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Part three of the Crack Chronicles. I don't know what's gonna happen in this part, so I'm a bit scared. I don't own Maximum Ride or Kingdom Hearts. If only I did...then I would be worshipped! *Manaical laughter* I mean...I would be respected throughout the world. *Cough, cough* Anyway, enjoy. Or you, cower in fear at this craziness. Whichever comes first. Hopefully enjoy first, cower leater. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

**Gazzy:** I WANT MAH COOKIES!

**Sora:** So what? What if I don't have any?

**Gazzy: **Then I'd be forced to sue you for false advertising. You said you had cookies, and I want them.

**Sora:** What kind of cookies do you want midget?

**Gazzy: **I'M NOT A MIDGET! And I want chocolate chip.

**Sora:** NOOOO! The chocolate chip ones are MINE. ALL MINE!

**(Gazzy kicks Sora in the shins, and takes the cookies.)**

**Gazzy:** Glad to do business with you, sir.

**Sora:** RIKU! HE STOLE MY COOKIES!

**Riku:** Well you did say that you would give him cookies...

**Sora:** But he took the chocolate chip ones. The chocolate chip ones are _mine._

**Riku:** Oh...sucks for you, then.

**Max:** You guys should read this story.

**Sora:** What story is it?

**Max:** "Sora Sucks Balls". **(A/N: Which still has yet to come into exsistence...)**

**Sora:** I WILL NOT READ THAT ATROSCITY.

**Max:** Suit yourself.

**Sora: **Riku won't read it either, will you?

**Riku:** What the hell are you talkin' about? I wrote it in the first place.

**Sora:** WAAAAHHHHHH. Is the whole world against me?

**Gazzy:** No, just us.

**(Iggy creeps around in the backround)**

**Iggy:** The Great Ninja Iggy stops suddenly. He senses a dark aura approaching him...

**Max:** You should. Fang's behind you.

**Fang: **What have I said about playing ninja?

**Iggy: **I don't remember.

**Fang:** Don't do it. You'll kill someone.

**Iggy: **Oh, like that one poor lady in Flo-

**Fang:** I thought we all agreed never to speak of that incident again. Didn't we?

**Iggy:** Oh, right...

**Riku:** You killed soemone?

**Iggy: **NO. Why would you think such a thing?

**Riku: **Because you just said it yourself...

**Iggy:** Oops...

**Sora: **I've killed people before! Okay, not really. I 'killed' Demyx, Xaldin, Xigbar, Larxene, Saix, Xemnas, Luxord, Ansem, Oogie Boogie, Scar...

**Riku:** I think they get it.

**Sora:** I wasn't finished, but alright...

**Gazzy:** I bet you never won a single cookie fron them either.

**Sora:** No, but I almost won a cookie from Demyx...but then he died.

**Gazzy:** That's too bad.

**Sora:** I'M SICK OF YOUR CRAP MIDGET! I'm gonna fight you!

**(And Sora whips out his Keyblade...)**

**Gazzy: **Ooooo...shiney. Can I have it?

**Sora:** No! This is MINE!

**Gazzy: **But I want a shiney key too.

**Sora:** Too bad.

**Gazzy: **I should have asked for that key instead for cookies...

**Riku:** SORA SUCKS BALLS! ***coughs***

**Sora: **Do not!

**Gazzy:** Hey Nudge! What song is that?

**Nudge: **"Trick or Treat".

**Gazzy:** Who's it by?

**Nudge: **Rin and Len Kagamine

**Gazzy: **Who are they?

**Nudge:** They're the Vocaloids! Who else?

**Gazzy: **Who ever _they _are.

**Sora: **Get out midget. Even I know who they are.

**Gazzy: **Well excuse me for not being on top of music lately.

**?:** QUUUUUAAAACCCCCKKKKK

**Fang: **What the hell was that?

**A/N:**** WHAT WAS THAT? Which insane person said 'Quack'? Wasn't me...But then, who was it? I don't know, but I'm flippin' out. Could it be...no. Forget I said anything at all. We'll just have to wait until next time. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Part four of the Crack Chronicles. Last time we heard a mysterious 'quack'. Who, or what, was it from? The Great Ninja Iggy? The ADHD author? Or could it have been the ever elusive SPACE-DUCK? Highly unlikely, but hey, you never really know with crazy writers. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**Angel:** What was that, a duck?

**Sora:** Pssshhh. That sounded nothing like a duck. It sounded more like a duck.

**Angel:** Isn't that what I-

**Iggy:** AND THE GREAT NINJA IGGY SHALL HUNT IT DOWN!

**Fang:** Get out.

**Gazzy: (wearing a safari hat)** AND I WILL LEAD THE WAY!

**(Riku takes the hat)**

**Riku:** No. I, being the only one sane enough to lead this group, shall lead.

**Sora:** You're no fun Riku...

**Riku:** Well sorry. I forgot that the only time you have fun is when-

**Sora:** Don't even say it Riku.

**Riku:** You're sucking balls.

**(And Sora attacks Riku with a chainsaw. But I'm not here to talk about that. Let's just say that it was really...painful for Riku.)**

**Max:** This has to be a dream. There's no way that anything can be this insane.

**Gazzy:** But this is.

**?:** QUUUUUAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!

**Sora: **There it is again!

**Fang: **Thanks for pointing out the obvious...

**Iggy:** Oooooo...

**Sora:** You wanna go? We can take this outside, you know.

**Fang:** We are outside, moron.

**Sora:** Oh, well. We can go right now.

**(And Fang and Sora proceed to get into a great Battle of Stupidity.)**

**?:** QUUUUUAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKK!

**Riku:** That sounds like the rare Space-Duck!

**Nudge:** Seriously. It sounds like a normal old duck.

**Riku:** Perhaps to the untrained eye.

**Nudge: **Don't you mean 'untrained ear'?

**Riku:** I know what I said!

**Angel:** Then what did you just say?

**Riku:** Something about lollipops, but stop trying to change the subject. There's a Space-Duck somewhere!

**Gazzy:** I WANNA SEE A SPACE-DUCK!

**Sora: (from the massive fight-cloud)** Stop screaming midget.

**Kairi:** Have I missed something?

**Riku:** SHUT UP BITCH-WHORE

**Max:** Why are you so mean to her?

**Riku:** That's not being mean. That's her nickname.

**(Axel materializes from out of nowhere.)**

**Gazzy: **Who's that?

**Riku: **I don't know...but I feel like I should. He comes every once in a while, but he's never too much of a problem.

**Iggy:** Creepy.

**(Gazzy pulls out a doughnut)**

**Sora:** HEY! Why would you take my cookies if you had a doughnut?

**Gazzy:** Because I _like_ doughnuts and cookies? Is that such a crime?

**Max:** Crack-heads. That's what these guys are...

**Riku:** LOOK! Duck tracks!

**Gazzy: **And they lead straight towards...

**Riku:** THE SECRET PLACE!

**Max:** Okay then...

**Riku:** I wonder if it's in there...

**Stormyfang: **OMG, you guys are getting annoying. The Space-Duck is in there. Goodness. At the rate you guys were going, we would be here for another twenty chapters before we even got to the Secret place.

**Sora: **Well thanks for ruining any fun we might have been having.

**Riku:** Well, we know you haven't been having any fun, because you haven't been-

**Sora:** Don't...

**Riku and Stormyfang: **SUCKING BALLS!

**Sora:** I'm gonna kill that author when she sleeps. Just wait. She either won't wake up at all, or she's gonna wake up in ICU.

**Stormyfang:** Such a funny person. Hey, would you guys rather find gold, or get trapped in a ditch?

**Sora: **Find gold of course!

**Stormyfang: **Trapped in a ditch it is!

**Sora: **She's dead as she speaks...

**Iggy: **HOMICIDAL MANIAC!

**Riku:** Hey, who won your fight?

**Fang and Sora: **What fight?

**Max:** Okay then...

**Gazzy: **BOUILLBAISE!

**Stormyfang: **Okay...it seems that we have some technical difficulties. This may take a while to sort out...

**A/N:**** I keep saying, this story is on drugs. It has a mind of its own. And I keep ending up in the story. How, I don't know, but it can't be helped, now can it? And now I lost everything taht I wanted to say here. THANKS Sound Horizon...you and your catchy tunes distracting me from my thoughts...VIVA LA RESISTANCE! *enter more confusion*... Well, R&R!**

**Peace and Muffins,**

**-Stormyfang502**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** So I'm not sure if I figured out all of the technical difficulties, but this is close enough. I've taken my medication (I lied, I don't take medication!), and I'm ready to write some more of this crack story. I don't own Warriors or Maximum Ride, but I do own muffins. Especially blueberry ones...Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

**Sora: **Hey, who wants to see how long I can-

**Riku:** Suck balls?

**(Sora throws a giant axe into Riku's skull. And is Riku affected by this? Of course not. This whole story doesn't make sense if it makes sense.)**

**Riku:** That was MEAN! :(

**Sora: **Well that's what you get.

**Riku:** For telling the truth?

**Gazzy:** I can swallow swords! Anybody wanna see?

**Roxas:** ME! I wanna see!

**Sora:** Wait, where did you come from?

**Roxas:** Um...what day is it again?

**Sora: **Nevermind.

**Gazzy: **Hey, mister. Wanna cookie?

**Roxas:** Fuck yeah!

**Gazzy: **Here, you can have a chocolate chip one.

**Sora:** HEY! :(

**Iggy:** And The Great Ninja Iggy spots another mysterious figure. Could he belong to a rival clan? Let's find out!

**Sora:** Silly blind ninja. This is my Nobody...who just happens to be here.

**Iggy:** SEE FANG! He thinks I'm a ninja.

**Fang:** Like I give a flying fuck.

**Gazzy:** My sensitive ears are being poisoned by Fang's foul language. SOMEBODY SAVE ME!

**Fang:** No.

**Gazzy: **I NEED AN ADULT!

**Axel: **I AM AN ADULT! *cue maniacal laughter*

**Nudge:** Hey, I know who you two are! You're Axel and Roxas.

**Roxas: **What could you possibly know about us?

**Nudge:** On FanFiction, you two are often gay lovers. Or at least, you always seem to be raped by Axel. Whichever one pops up first.

**Roxas:** WAAAAHHHH! I WANT MAH MOMMEH!

**Axel: **You don't have a mom.

**Nudge: **And you two must be Sora and Riku. You two also seem to be portrayed as gay lovers a lot, too.

**Riku:** Does Sora ever suck balls?

**Nudge:** Can't say that he does.

**Riku: **Darn.

**Iggy: **Who's usually the uke?

**Nudge: **Sora and Roxas, respectively.

**Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang:** Ohhhhhhh.

**Sora: **

**Riku: **What. The. Fuck.

**Sora:** That means, 'Nobody wants to know that' in my new language.

**Iggy:** But the whole world wants to know.

**Sora:** NOBODY DOES.

**Max:** Crack heads. That's what I'm living with. a whole Flock of crack heads.

**Stormyfang:**

**Sora:** GET OUT.

**Stormyfang: **How rude. I didn't even get a chance to say anything. Now I think I'll stay around for the rest of the story.

**Fang: **Thanks, porqupine.

**Stormyfang:** You should feel honored to be in the presence of such a terrific author!

**Sora:** No, I feel like I'm in danger. By the hands of a crazed maniac.

**Stormyfang: **Thanks for the compilment! :)

**Sora and Fang: **0_o

**Stormyfang: **Now, I think I write in this part with dancing alligators now.

**Riku:** What?

**(Four dancing alligators come dancing on to the island.)**

**Iggy: **Wuz goin' on?

**Gazzy: **There are dancing alligators everywhere!

**Sora:** I'm scared of alligators! :(

**Fang: **WIMP

**Sora: **I am not a wimp!

**Riku:** Oh, Great Wimp Who Sucks Balls, why art thou scared?

**Sora:** SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.

**Riku:** Ooo...getting feisty, aren't we?

**Stormyfang:** I love making you people do stupid things. I makes me feel like I'm the superior being!

**Sora: **GET OUT

**Stormyfang: (angrily) **Fuck off.

**Sora: **Eep...

**IgGy:** Hai guyz!

**Riku: **Why does that last line look diseased?

**Iggy: **The author made me do it!

**Sora: **The Devil made me do it.

**Gazzy: **Wait, so the author's the devil?

**Stormyfang: **Of course...not.

**Fang, Sora, Iggy, and Gazzy: **0_o

**?:**TICK TOCK, TICK TOCK, TICK, TOCK

**Riku: **What the hell?

**A/N:**** Okay, so either that's a clock...or it's a terrorist. Let's place bets. I bet it's a terrorist holding a clock. Now I'm really concerned about my mental health. Is Stormyfang really the Devil? Is that a clock? And why are Axel and Roxas there? Find out, next chapter. R&R! **

**Peace and Muffins,**

**Stormyfang502**


End file.
